


Graduation

by Haviland



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Harem, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haviland/pseuds/Haviland
Summary: Seven girls from Ala Alba gather shortly before the graduation ceremony of Mahora Academy starts. What are their dreams and plans?





	Graduation

The Third-Year dorm of the Mahora Academy was the typical hustle and bustle, but there was something different than usual: Over all the sounds of running feet and chattering girls, the smells of plants and kitchenettes, there was a weirdly wistful mood today. The graduation ceremony would take place in a few hours, and the third-year girls had mostly packed their belongings and stashed them in suitcases and boxes. Some stragglers were still carrying them through the corridors and cleaning their rooms, but most were already done, spending their time strolling through the rooms maybe for the last time, memorizing everything, or having a last chat with their friends before life would probably separate them forever. Some did not look quite so sad: They had already moved to the university dorm on the neighboring campus and looked forward to another three or four years on the extensive grounds of the academy.

In one of the empty dorm rooms a meeting took place. In the narrow room seven girls - or rather young women – were packed on chairs, beds or the floor. They seemed to be getting along splendidly, a bit more than you would expect from a normal school friendship, and so it was: These girls had shared adventures that went far beyond what normal girls of their age had gone through. They had been in a strange world, having had to assert themselves under unknown, sometimes life-threatening circumstances, and returned home with their heads held high. All the experiences had shaped their personalities, made them more mature, and helped them realize the potential that was in them. Now they were sitting together, letting the last six years spent together as classmates pass by.

"Don’t you think the last three years have passed way too fast?" Yuuna spoke up. "I thought after the events in the Magic World I would be bored to death here, but sometimes I really struggled to keep up with all the things around me."  
Makie chuckled, "Not surprising, you've been interfering in Negi's affairs over and over again and never missed a chance to offer your help. As busy as he is, it’s no wonder you would be under constant stress. "  
"But I wanted to help him - I could not let the little one do it all alone!"  
"The little one - do you still think he's small and needs to be protected?"  
"Well ... not really, but after all, he is only 14 years old, that's not an age to build up the stress level of a manager!"  
"You are right. But I think Negi does not really have to worry about that. After all, EVERYONE wants to help him - right, girls? "  
The others grinned and nodded eagerly. Each of them had a story with Negi Springfield - or should they perhaps better call him by his real title now, Prince Negi of Vespertatia? No, for them he would always be Negi-sensei, their unrivaled little class teacher who had inadvertently taken them to a life they could not even have imagined in their wildest dreams.

Makie looked around. "It’s a pity that not everyone could make it though. Yuuna and I tried to get everyone together, but that was harder than expected. I had to find Kaede in the forest, Haruna was eagerly sticking to her stock market ticker, and Nodoka was in Ostia until yesterday. Why?”  
Nodoka smiled. "I visited the Museum of Local History of Ostia, under the expert guidance of Asuna. Since she has a lot of appointments, that was a rare opportunity. "  
Makie looked surprised. "You met Asuna? Nice! I did not even get her on the phone. Her manager told me that her Excellency would not be available for the next three weeks ... "  
"At least Yue came,” Yuuna said, "I think it's great that you took the time."  
Yue sat in one of the chairs, her strange robe hanging over the back. Yuuna looked at it with interest.  
"So, this is the student robe of the Ariadne Academy. I am impressed."  
Yue shrugged. "It's not that important ..."  
Haruna asked: "Do you know anything about Konoka and Setsuna?"  
This time, Makie replied, "Just rumors. Konoka is now Magistra Magi, and Setsuna is her loyal Ministra. Somehow it seems that Konoka travels the world and heals people ... but I do not understand that completely. "  
"They are famous in the Magic World," Nodoka replied, "the Healer and her Shadow. There are even some areas where they are worshiped. Recently, Konoka said that she was not happy with that, but she also did not know what to do about it. "  
"Okay ... but what about the rest? Where is the rest of Ala Alba?" Haruna asked around.  
"Everyone’s busy," Yuuna said. "We tried everything, but you are all we’ve got. We'll probably see each other later at the ceremony... "

Kazumi said, "That’s all well and good, but what I’m most interested in is not the past or the present, but the future. This might be the last chance to make you talk about it, so spit it out! "  
She grinned broadly and added, "If you want to, I’m even willing to be the first."  
Kaede replied: "We take you at your word, Kazumi, start! What are you going to do? "  
"As if you did not know that ... but no matter, you're not the only one here. Well, I will be - tadaa! - Press Officer of the Royal House of Vespertatia! "  
The girls looked at each other in disbelief.  
"Who could believe that?" Akira asked with a shake of the head. "As if the royal family did not have enough competent staff who are able to deal with the public."  
"Well ...", Kazumi shrugged slightly embarrassed, "at least I am in the Public Relations Department of the Royal Family as a volunteer. It still might be a long way to go before I’m the official press spokeswoman, but the first step is made, don’t you think so? "  
Makie laughed: "Ah, that’s different. But you are right: The first step is made. Then give it your all so you can one day stand at Negi's side!"  
Kazumi flinched: "Hey, someone could misinterpret that! I just want to be his spokeswoman, that's all! "  
"Yeah, that's what they all say!" The girls nodded understandingly. No one really believed Kazumi.

Kazumi shrugged: "I know the love barometer from back then, so you better don’t imagine anything," she replied with a slight smile on her lips. Now it was the others’ turn to twitch.  
At last, Yuuna pulled herself together and said, "That may be true, but at least I know I have no chance. My goals are not as high as yours. I just want to be a magician like my mother."  
Makie looked at her. "Did you talk to your father about it? The other day you were worried that he might be against it. "  
"Yes, I did. He raged and moaned, and then he said I was just as stubborn as Mama. Anyway, he agreed to letting me go to a magical academy. "  
"Oh ... but which one? Do you want to stay here in Mahora? "  
"No, that's too boring for me. I'm going to Ariadne! "  
The girls laughed and grinned.  
"So, you want to stick to Negi!" Haruna shouted, "That was to be expected!"  
Yuuna tried her best to get heard. "No no, you’re not getting this! I just want to go to the academy because it's the best! Isn’t that right, Yue? "She pointed at Yue, who sat quietly in her chair and watched her comrades a little wistfully. When Yuuna had mentioned Ariadne, she had risen from her thoughts and turned purple as the attendees turned their heads to her.  
Kazumi saved her from her embarrassment. "Before all of you have a go at her, give her a break! After all, Yue just returned today to celebrate with us, even though she does not go to this school anymore."  
Now Makie spoke up: "I still admire your courage that you voluntarily changed to the Ariadne Academy. But you never told us how you did there. So tell us: How are you?"  
Yue hesitated a bit, then she said: "I'm fine. After all, at the time I had gotten there first I had made some good friends who later helped me a lot. Well, the rest is hard work, just like for any of you."  
Nodoka, who had been sitting quietly so far, laughed out loud. "That's quite the understatement." She turned to the others and continued. "Yue did the final exam in record time, with one of the best grade averages ever recorded in the academy. Right after they offered her teacher training, and if she keeps going, you, Yuuna, might get her as a teacher."  
Yue cringed in embarrassment, but Yuuna’s jaw dropped. "You, Yue, who did not feel like learning in the past? The very same Yue who was all about spending the least effort needed? I cannot believe this…"  
The other girls also expressed their astonishment, so for some time a jumble of surprise calls and congratulations rained down on Yue. Yue smiled shyly, but one could see that she enjoyed the praise.

Kazumi laughed. "Well, if only you had this much success in love affairs..."  
Makie shouted, "Ugh, that's mean, Kazumi, we all know how unreachable her target is!"  
Yue's mouth twitched a bit, but she said nothing.  
"Okay, the next one! Who hasn’t said anything yet?", Yuuna shouted. She looked around, and her eyes finally fixated on Kaede. "Well, Kaede, what about you?"  
Kaede grinned, "I finally found a place where I can use my skills to their full potential. I’m going to join the bodyguards of Vespertatia next month, at the prince's personal request! "  
For a moment there was dead silence, then there was a cacophony of voices. Kaede held her hands protectively over her head as the girls threw words at her like "Traitor!", "That’s unfair!" and could not calm down at all.  
"No no, you misunderstood! I will not become Negi's bodyguard!", she cried frantically.  
Yuuna looked at her skeptically: "If not Negi’s, then whose?"  
"Unfortunately, that’s classified... I'm sorry. But I'll let you know as soon as it's official."  
It was obvious that the girls were not satisfied with the answer, but they had no choice but to submit. Kaede refused to say anything more.

"Okay, more such revelations?" Yuuna looked around.  
"No, it's not that big for me. Although I am, to be honest, almost a little ashamed to talk about my aspirations in this illustrious circle...", Makie spoke up. "I just want to be a sports teacher, just here at Mahora Academy. I love this school so much that I want to give back a part of what I got out of here."  
Kazumi nodded. "Hmm, yes, that sounds like Makie. You use your skills much more effectively than before. Negi caused this change in you, I'm sure about it..."  
Makie turned red. "Maybe, but I make my decisions without his help. I'm glad I met him and got more mature, but now I'm on my own."  
Yuuna smiled. "Nobody said anything else."

Then she turned around again. "Well, who is left now?"  
Haruna interjected: "Here, I'm still missing!" She took a deep breath, then she started: "I have decided to study economics here in Mahora. After all, I need a few down-to-earth skills to hold my future business empire together."  
Kazumi grinned again: "Yes, I remember your successes back then. However, they were only due to your Pactio with Negi. Let's see how you get along without these ingenious abilities! "  
Haruna laughed: "Maybe, but I only took advantage of what was available to me, and I will do that in the future, even though the Pactio will soon be a thing of the past."  
The girls were silent. Everyone was aware that their temporary Pactios would not last forever. At some point, Prince Negi would be looking for a bride with whom he would make a lasting Pactio – everyone knew about that. And then the temporary Pactios would automatically be invalidated, that's what the ritual meant.

Yuuna nodded. "Now only one is missing. Nodoka, what about you? "  
Nodoka took a deep breath. She had known the moment would come ... she grimaced slightly.  
"I'm going to move into the Magical World in two weeks and receive the care of a tutor, who will give me all the significant details about the geographic, demographic, political and economic details of Vespertatia."  
"Why is that?" Yuuna shook her head in astonishment.  
"Well ... my future mother-in-law said it would not fit a Princess of Vespertatia not to know about her future home ..."  
It took some time for the meaning of this sentence to get through...  
Kazumi was the first to break the incredulous silence. "I can’t get that into my head. I got a logical explanation for these words, but I do not believe it..."  
Then Kaede spoke up: "Nodoka, was that the official part now?" Nodoka nodded. "Well, then I do not have to keep silent and can solve the puzzle from before. I will become Nodoka's bodyguard - the bodyguard of the future Princess of Vespertatia, the fiancée of Prince Negi." She sat back with a satisfied grin.

Now there was no stopping. Everyone clung to Nodoka, congratulating her loudly and effusively, and Nodoka had to take a lot of nudges and hugs.  
"So you made it – you really earned this!" Haruna shouted.  
Makie laughed and cried at the same time: "You have really done it! Wow, I do not believe that!"  
Even Yuuna could not calm down at all and stammered again and again: "Unbelievable, unbelievable ..." Then she pulled herself together again. "But how did that happen? I mean, did you to him ... or he to you ...?"  
Nodoka blushed a bit: "Well, I used to go to Yue on holidays, and Negi visited us regularly. And one day he stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and invited us both to dinner. And on that evening ..."  
Everyone stared at Nodoka. Then they stared at Yue.  
"Yue, you sat beside them? And you just let it happen?" Yuuna was horrified.  
Yue squirmed and muttered, "Well, what should I have done?"  
"Why don’t you tell us the rest of the story, Yue?" Nodoka said, "Or maybe I should do it?"

Yue raised her hand. "No, it’s okay, I'll do it. It will be known soon anyways."  
She took a breath. "Apparently, there is still a custom in Vespertatia that is no longer cultivated even in the rest of the Magical World. Do you remember that the number of Pactios is limited only by the power of the Mage? That's why Negi was able to complete so many temporary Pactios - he had the magical power to do so. In Vespertatia, they have transferred this rule to permanent Pactios and, in order to allow equal treatment, also applied it to the legal bond."  
Makie shook her head. "What do you mean by that? I don’t get it."  
"In short, in Vespertatia, a Magister Magi is allowed to have more than one permanent partner, and he may marry more than one partner."  
"And what does that mean for you now?" Even Yuuna obviously had not understood yet, but somehow Yue hesitated now. Obviously, the whole thing was a little embarrassing.  
Finally, Nodoka took the floor: "That night, Negi not only proposed to me, but to Yue as well."  
Now the cat was out of the bag, and apparently even Kaede was surprised.  
"I have not heard that either!" She exclaimed, looking sharply at Yue. "You were keeping it a secret from me! You really could have told me! "  
Kazumi touched her head. "Guys, that's too much for me to process. Does that mean we have two future princesses with us now? "  
Haruna laughed: "Seems like it, and to be honest, I'll treat it with all my heart."  
Yuuna and Makie did not say anything anymore. While they had just loudly congratulated Nodoka, they sat there just as quiet and did not move. Finally, Makie got herself back together.  
"Okay ... no, not okay, but okay ... I mean ... aaaargh, why is that annoying me now? I should be happy for you! "A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Yue huddled together. "I knew that would happen. I'm the wrong one, that's what I told him. Others are much better suited. Makie, for example, she loves him much longer than I have!"  
Makie shook her head, wiped her tears and then said, "No, Yue, please do not say that. That's something Negi decided, and we should all accept his decision. Of course I'm sad, but I already knew before that I'm not the chosen one. And I'm happy for you both - also for you, Yue! I know how hard you worked to follow in his steps. And I'm sure he'll want you at his side as much as Nodoka, otherwise he would not have made his proposal at the same time."  
Nodoka hugged Yue: "You see, I told you, no need to be scared. Our friends accept Negi's decision. Nobody will hate us for that."  
"Did you seriously believe that?" Yuuna looked a little angry now. "I would never have guessed. But I think I know how you can make amends. "Yue looked at her anxiously. Yuuna grinned, "By inviting us to your wedding reception. Woe to you if we cannot be there! "  
Now Nodoka laughed. "Do not worry, the wedding is in two years, but you are all firmly scheduled to be there. Would be a great opportunity to meet again in the Magical World. We certainly will not miss that."

Now everyone was laughing and talking. Finally, Kazumi looked at the clock and exclaimed, "Oh, just an hour! Girls, we need to get ready, the ceremony will start soon! "  
Regretful voices swirled through the room as the girls prepared to leave, then the room emptied.  
"See you soon in the Great Hall!" Yuuna yelled to the others, then she was alone with Makie.  
Makie sighed. "It's over soon. We will split up and only a few of us will meet again. We will barely talk, have fun or just sit together in the hot spring." Again tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"That’s not the Makie I know," Yuuna wondered, "usually you're the happy one, always encouraging, and now you're miserable?"  
"I'm sorry, that's just too much for me. I feel so empty, now that everything is coming to an end."  
"Nothing is coming to an end, it's just starting!" Yuuna became energetic. "You seem to forget that we leave the school behind but have our life ahead of us! And besides," she smiled mischievously, "I do not plan to forget you so easily. I will visit you regularly and you will visit me regularly. I do not think you'll get rid of me so easily"  
Makie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, that is nice of you. Yes, you are right, it starts now. Let’s wish our friends the best for their future ... no matter where it may lead them." Now a smile was on her face. "And besides, I have enough to do if I want to revamp the sports department here!"  
"That's right!" Yuuna yelled. "And now, on to our day of honor! Diplomas, we're coming!" Laughing, she pulled Makie up and left the room. With a snap, the door closed behind them, as the big door to a new phase of their life slowly opened.


End file.
